Setali 3 Uang
by Calico Neko
Summary: Furihata tidak tahan dengan sikap Akashi. Dia mengatakan hanya akan ada mereka berdua, namun kenyataannya Akashi memasukkan 'dia'. Furihata kesal, kecewa, dikhianati. Di saat bersamaan Kise pun mengalami hal yang sama, termasuk Haizaki yang baru Furihata kenal. Bertiga, mereka kabur dari rumah - Crack fic. Bukan Sho-ai. Friend! Furi,Ki,Hai. Fam! AkaFuri,KuroKi,NijiHai,TsuMito


**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**a/n: AU, typos, crack fic, akan muncul beberapa chara lain, warning yg tidak dapat disebutkan terkait beberapa chara. Semua chara akan disebutkan dengan nama depannya. Friendship! Kise, Furihata, Haizaki. Family! KuroKi, AkaFuri, NijiHai. Yang pasti bukan untuk mem-_bash _karakter.**

.

* * *

.

"Kouki, kita akan bersama selamanya kan?"

Itulah pertanyaan Seijuurou pada Kouki yang selalu dia tanyakan hampir setiap bulan, seakan Kouki akan pergi jauh kapanpun. Dengan pertanyaan yang dapat dikatakan selalu membuatnya jenuh dan bosan, mau tak mau Kouki merasa sangat diperhatikan, seakan dia sangat disayangi. Setiap kali pertanyaan tersebut terlontarkan, Kouki akan bersandar manja pada Seijuurou.

Akan tetapi semua kesenangan itu terasa sesaat bagi Kouki. Dia, yang selalu merasa disayangi oleh Seijuurou, dimana dia yang selalu merasa tidak akan ada yang lainnya bagi satu sama lain, sekarang harus merasakan yang namanya dikhianati.

Bukan dua atau tiga tahun mereka bersama. Mereka sudah bersama sejak Kouki lahir, membuat Kouki lebih mengetahui banyak mengenai Seijuurou bahkan dibandingkan ayah Seijuurou sendiri. Kouki selalu berpikir bahwa tidak akan ada yang merebut perhatian Seijuurou terhadapnya. Sampai dia, _orang_ ketiga yang bernama Shintarou, masuk dengan seenaknya dalam ikatan yang sudah mereka bangun sejak lama.

.

Kouki hanya mampu duduk sambil menatap kesal pada keduanya. Dengan seenaknya Shintarou merebut tidak hanya perhatian Seijuurou, tetapi juga tempat favorit Kouki yang adalah pangkuannya. Biasanya Koukilah yang akan berada di sana, dengan Seijuurou yang mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut, terkadang dia melakukannya sambil bermain _shogi_. Yang terjadi sekarang adalah sebaliknya, Seijuurou membiarkan si Shintarou itu dipangkuannya, dengan Seijuurou yang mengelus kepalanya dengan sayang. Mengapa Kouki mengetahui Seijuurou mengelusnya dengan sayang? Jawabannya mudah, sebab tatapan mata Seijuurou saat ini sama persis dengan tatapan mata kepadanya.

Pandangan yang terarah pada Seijuurou membuatnya sadar dari kesenangannya. Dengan datarnya, sambil masih mengelus Shintarou, Seijuurou berkata, "Ada apa Kouki? Kau lapar? Kalau lapar pergilah ke dapur, minta ambilkan pada pelayan."

Sedetik, dua detik, hingga akhirnya lima detik, Kouki menatap datar wajah senang Seijuurou, hingga kemudian Kouki membalikkan badannya dan tanpa bersuara melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari tempat menyedihkan tersebut. Namun, kakinya tidak membawanya ke dapur, melainkan ke ruang tamu. Dia mendorong pintunya hingga terbuka dan begitu jalanan kompleks terlihat, dia berlari cepat menuju dunia luar.

_Kalau Seijuurou-san tidak menyayangi aku lagi, untuk apa aku masih di sini?_ pikir Kouki sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

.

Langkah larinya yang cepat mengarahkannya pada sembarang arah. Di tengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, lalu ke arah belakang. Mau tak mau dia harus bermiris hati: dia tidak tahu ini dimana, dengan kata lain, Kouki tersesat.

"_Ini dimana?_" kata Kouki pada dirinya sendiri. Keringat dingin mulai menetes. Dia selalu bersama Seijuurou dan tempat terjauh yang pernah dia datangi hanyalah kediaman Tetsuya, sahabat dari Seijuurou dan juga Kouki. Dia mulai panik, mulut kecilnya tak berhenti mengumandangkan nama Seijuurou, sampai akhirnya dia sadar, "_Dasar bodoh, aku kan sedang kabur. Kenapa harus panik?"_

Kouki kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tanpa arah dan tujuan tersebut, hingga kemudian dia bertemu dengan sosok yang sangat dikenalnya.

"_Ryouta-san?_" panggil Kouki.

Yang dipanggil menatap wajah Kouki selama beberapa detik, hingga kemudian tangisnya pecah dan dia langsung berlari kencang, menabrakkan tubuh besarnya dengan seenaknya pada tubuh mungil Kouki.

"_Koukicchi!_"

Kouki langsung terhempas ke belakang, dengan Ryouta yang dengan seenaknya menangis tersedu-sedu di atas tubuhnya dan membuat rambutnya basah oleh air matanya. Kouki mendorongnya kuat-kuat. Sayang, Ryouta yang sedang dalam keadaan seperti ini biasanya akan bertambah semakin kuat.

"_Koukicchi!_" teriaknya lagi sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada sosok di bawahnya sambil tidak memedulikan mereka sedang berada di tempat umum.

"_Ryouta-san, tolong lepaskan aku. Sesak..._" kata Kouki dengan nada putus asa sebab Ryouta memeluknya semakin erat. Ryouta tidak mengacuhkannya sedangkan Kouki sepertinya mulai kehabisan nafas, belum lagi tubuh Ryouta yang terasa sangat berat baginya.

"_Tidak mau, ssu!_" jawab Ryouta keras kepala.

"_Tapi kau berat,_" balas Kouki sambil masih mendorong Ryouta.

"_Pokoknya tidak mau!_"

"_Dan tolong jangan berteriak seperti itu Ryouta-san, telingaku sakit._"

"_Ti-dak ma-u!_" kata Ryouta semakin keras kepala sambil mengetatkan pelukannya.

Berhubung sepertinya Ryouta tidak akan melepas Kouki, mau tak mau Kouki harus melakukan cara terakhir, cara yang dia yakini akan menghentikan kegilaan tak jelas mereka di tengah jalan ini, yaitu dengan cara menamparnya.

Sebetulnya tidak hanya menampar, tetapi juga Kouki tidak sengaja menggoreskan kukunya di pipi Ryouta.

Keadaan menghening. Selama sesaat Ryouta menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Kouki. Tangisannya berhenti dan digantikan dengan erangan menyedihkan.

"_Koukicchi jahat-ssu. Bukankah kita teman? Seharusnya kau balas memelukku, bukannya malah menamparku-ssu,_" katanya dengan nada sedih sambil mengambil posisi duduk di hadapan Kouki.

"_Maafkan aku, Ryouta-san, soalnya kau berat, aku sesak,_" jelas Kouki. Ryouta tidak menjawab. Wajahnya yang selalu terlihat kekanakan dan gembira sekarang terlihat menyedihkan, ditambah dengan kepalanya yang menunduk dalam ke dadanya. "_Ryuota-san, apakah sakit?_" tanya Kouki dengan nada bersalah sambil melirik pipi Ryouta yang tadi ditamparnya. Terlihat terdapat goresan panjang di sana. Kouki benar-benar sukses membuat pipinya terkena kukunya.

Tidak ada yang berbicara selama beberapa saat, bahkan hembusan angin pun dapat terdengar dengan sangat jelas. "_Ryouta-san, bisa agak menunduk sebentar?_" Ryouta tetap tidak menjawab, tetapi dia menuruti permintaan sahabatnya tersebut. Ryouta mendekatkan kepalanya pada Kouki. Pada pipi yang tadi ditamparnya, Kouki menjilat luka goresan tersebut dengan lidahnya sampai sedikit darah yang muncul hilang dari pipinya. "_Maafkan aku ya, aku janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi._"

Ryouta menjauhkan kepalanya dari Kouki. "_Ini sudah kesekian kalinya kau menamparku-ssu dan ini kesekian kalinya juga Kouki bilang tidak akan mengulanginya. Tapi buktinya?_" kata Ryouta dengan nada agak kesal.

Kouki akan mengucap maaf kembali, tetapi suaranya terputus saat dari arah belakangnya muncul sosok baru yang tak dikenalnya. Tubuhnya tinggi besar, dengan rambut berwarna abu-abu yang berdiri berantakan.

"_Ah, rupanya Ryouta ya? Eh, siapa si Chibi yang ada di sebelahmu ini?_" tanyanya sambil dengan kurang ajarnya mencium bau tubuh Kouki.

Ryouta langsung naik darah melihat sahabatnya diganggu seperti itu, ditambah pula hubungannya dengan si sosok tadi yang tidak dapat dikatakan baik membuatnya semakin kesal. "_Jangan seenaknya mendekati Koukicchi!_"

"_Eh, memangnya kenapa?_" tanyanya lagi, sambil dengan seenaknya menjilat pipi Kouki.

Kouki bergerak mundur ketakutan dan berlindung dekat Ryouta. Bukan hanya penampilannya saja yang menakutkan, tetapi juga sikapnya. Bahkan Kouki berani menjamin sifatnya pun tak kalah menakutkannya.

"_Ryouta-san, kau kenal dengannya?_" tanya Kouki dengan nada suara sedikit bergetar.

"_Iya, dia tetanggaku. Namanya Shougo-kun,_" kata Ryouta sambil melirik sosok baru tadi, yang ternyata bernama Shougo, dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"_Ahh~, ada apa dengan nada suaramu itu, Ryouta? Kau ini sentimen sekali padaku, ya? Aku tidak ingat kau pernah berbicara manis padaku._"

"_Aku tidak perlu repot-repot berbicara manis padamu!_" kata Ryouta tegas.

"_Hmm, begitu ya? Tapi, bukankah tidak sopan kalau kau tidak memperkenalkanku dengan si manis di sebelahmu itu?_" tanya Shougo dengan nada main-main. Kemudian dia menatap Kouki yang balas menatapnya dengan ketakutan. "_Hei, Chibi, siapa namamu? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya._"

Kouki tersentak kaget. "_A-aku Kouki_," katanya dalam suara yang nyaris dalam bisikan namun tetap dapat didengar oleh Shougo.

Dengan pandangan meremehkan, Shougo berkata, "_Namamu aneh. Aku panggil Chibi saja. Boleh kan?_" Dengan ketakutan Kouki mengangguk.

"_Jangan seenaknya mengubah nama, Shougo-kun!_" protes Ryouta sambil berjalan mendekat pada Shougo.

"_Si Chibi saja tidak protes! Kenapa kau yang marah-marah, hah?!_" balas Shougo sambil berjalan mendekat pula hingga hidung keduanya nyaris bersentuhan.

Melihat gelagat keduanya yang sepertinya akan siap berkelahi kapanpun, Kouki berjalan ke depan untuk berusaha melerai keduanya. Saat mulutnya membuka untuk mengeluarkan kata pertamanya, terasa oleh Kouki tetesa air dari atas yang jatuh ke atas hidungnya. Hujan turun.

"_Gawat! Hujan!_" seru Ryouta. Seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa Ryouta langsung berbalik badan dan menjauh dari Shougo. "_Koukicchi, ayo kita cari tempat berteduh!_"

Ryouta berlari dan segera disusul oleh Kouki di belakangnya. Namun ada yang aneh, Shougo tidak mengikuti mereka, dia hanya menatap kepergian Ryouta dan Kouki dengan pandangan tak terbaca.

Kouki berbalik, "_Shougo-san, ayo kita cari tempat berteduh. Nanti kau bisa sakit._"

"_Eh?_" tanya Shougo dengan nada agak terkejut. Mau tak mau dia menatap lama pada mata Kouki. Ada perasaan aneh dalam dadanya.

"_Koukicchi, ayo!_" teriak Ryouta memanggil temannya tersebut. "_Dan kau juga, Shougo-kun! Kenapa malah diam saja?!_"

"_Iya!_" teriak Kouki pada Ryouta. "_Shougo-san, kenapa diam saja? Ayo!_" Kouki berbalik badan dan berlari, kali ini disusul oleh Shougo yang dimana matanya terpaku pada punggung Kouki di depannya.

Ketiganya terus berlari. Deru air hujan yang turun dengan derasnya selama beberapa saat menulikan pendengaran mereka. Tanpa Shougo sadari, sebuah mobil melaju cukup cepat ke arahnya dan dengan suara decitan aspal basah bercampur dengan bunyi rem yang memekakkan telinga, Shougo langsung tak sadarkan diri.

Hal terakhir yang Shougo dengar adalah teriakan Ryouta dan Kouki yang memanggil namanya.

.

_Shougo, mulai sekarang anggota keluaraga kita bertambah satu.  
"Tidak! Aku tidak mau ada siapapun selain kita!"  
Namanya adalah Makoto.  
"Kau memberinya..."  
Kau lebih tua darinya jadi kau harus menjaganya.  
"Tidak mau! Yang perlu aku jaga hanya kau, Shuuzo!"_

"_Shuuzo!_" teriak Shougo. Dia langsung terbangun dari posisi berbaringnya dan menemukan kakinya terasa sangat sakit. Dia mengerang kesakitan dan secara reflek langsung berbaring lagi. Rasa sakitnya disusul oleh oleh keterkejutan saat wajah tak dikenal menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir. Wajahnya datar namun terkesan sangat lembut dan menenangkan.

"_..._"

"_Eh, apa kau bermaksud menanyakan keadaanku?_" tanya Shougo.

"_..._" Sosok tadi mengangguk sekali.

"_Seperti yang kau lihat, kakiku sakit. Eh, tapi kenapa aku bisa berada di sini?_" Saking bingungnya, dengan agak tergesa dia duduk. Kepalanya menoleh ke segala arah. "_Lalu, dimana si Chibi dan Ryouta? Mereka... tidak apa-apa kan?_" tanyanya dengan volume suara yang entah mengapa kian mengecil.

Sosok tadi, yang tetap belum mengeluarkan suara apapun, menolehkan kepalanya. Shougo mengikuti arah pandangnya dan menemukan Ryouta dan Kouki yang tidur bersebelahan di belakang punggung Shougo. Pantas saja dia tak melihatnya sebab mereka tidur di luar jarak pandangnya. Sepertinya Shougo agak gaduh sebab Kouki secara perlahan membuka matanya yang menandakan bahwa ia telah bangun.

"_Shougo-san!_" kata Kouki dengan nada terkejut. Dia langsung duduk dan mendekati Shougo, membuat Ryouta yang masih tertidur ikut terbangun dengan kaget. "_Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa ada yang sakit?_"

"_Ck, berisik!_" protesnya.

"_Hei, Koukicchi khawatir padamu, tahu? Kenapa nada bicaramu seperti itu?_" Ryouta yang sudah tersadar dari tidurnya langsung ikut bagian dalam pembicaraan.

"_Eh, khawatir?_" tanya Shougo dalam bisikan yang hanya terdengar oleh dirinya sambil menatap Kouki.

"_Kau bicara apa, Ryouta-san? Bukankah kau juga tadi sampai menangis sambil memanggil-manggil nama Shougo-san, ya?_" tanya Kouki dengan nada yang dibuat polos.

"_Ap-! Hahaha, kau pasti bercanda. Ma-mana mungkin aku menangisi dia. Koukicchi pasti salah dengar. Hahaha,_" kata Ryouta sambil tertawa canggung.

Mendengar ucapan Kouki yang keakuratannya mungkin 80%, secara reflek Shougo bergerak mendekati Ryouta dan menjilat pipinya.

"_Apa yang kau lakukan?_" protes Ryouta sambil mendorong keras tubuh Shougo, yang hanya menatapnya sambil tersenyum simpul.

Sedang 'asyiknya' berdebat, mereka diintrupsi oleh kedatangan seseorang. Sosok baru ini sama dengan sosok sebelumnya, wajahnya sangat lembut dan kebapakkan. Dengan hanya menatap wajahnya dapat dipastikan dia adalah orang baik.

"Ah, sudah sadar rupanya?" kata dia sambil duduk di sebelah Shougo dan meletakkan baskom berisi air panas di lantai. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Maaf ya, tadi aku menyerempetmu. Hujannya sangat deras, aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas," katanya sambil memeriksa kaki Shougo dan mengompresnya dengan air hangat. "Dan syukurlah kalian membawa tanda pengenal jadi aku bisa menghubungi keluarga kalian. Hujannya agak lebat, mereka mungkin akan datang menjemput sedikit terlambat," katanya menjelaskan sambil mengelus kepala Shougo. "Tapi kenapa kalian bisa pergi sejauh ini? Apa kalian kabur? Dan kalian bertiga..." Sosok ramah tadi menatap lekat-lekat pada Shougo, Kouki, dan Ryouta. Secara tiba-tiba dia tertawa pelan. "Kalian pasti teman dekat ya." Setelah dirasa cukup mengompres kaki Shougo, kemudian dia berdiri sambil membawa baskom tadi. "Rinnosuke, temani mereka sebentar lagi ya." Akhirnya diketahui sosok pertama yang tadi menatap Shougo saat matanya terbuka bernama Rinnosuke.

Setelah kepergian sosok kedua yang namanya belum diketahui, mata Kouki, Ryouta, dan Shougo masih menatap teduh pada punggungnya yang sudah lama menghilang di balik dinding.

"_Andai Seijuurou-san sebaik itu,_" kata Kouki sambil menunduk sedih.

"_Tetsuyacchi / Shuuzo juga,_" balas Ryouta dan Shougo secara bersamaan.

Mau tak mau Rinnosuke menatap ketiganya secara bergantian, bahkan Ryouta, Kouki, dan Shougo juga saling balas menatap.

"_..._" ucap Rinnosuke dalam diam, yang dibalas anggukan oleh Ryouta dan Shougo.

Kouki protes sebab hanya dirinya yang tak mengerti. "_Curang! Hanya aku yang tak mengerti!_"

"_Dia mengatakan sepertinya kita punya masalah yang sama,_" jelas Shougo. "_Oy Chibi, memang apa yang kau lakukan hingga bisa sampai pergi sejauh itu? Kau benar-benar kabur?_" tanyanya pada Kouki.

Menunduk sedih, Kouki berkata, "_Seijuurou-san... dia sepertinya tidak sayang lagi padaku. Dia... bosan padaku setelah Shintarou-san datang ke rumah. Jadi, aku berpikir untuk kabur saja._"

"_Eh?!_" pekik Ryouta tiba-tiba. "_Jadi Koukicchi juga mengalami hal yang sama? Aku juga-ssu. Tetsuyacchi... dia juga tidak pernah dekat-dekat denganku semenjak Shigecchi datang ke rumah,_" jelas Ryouta dengan nada sedih. Merasa simpati, Kouki mendekat pada Ryouta, memberinya ketenangan. "_Terima kasih, Koukicchi. Tapi sekarang aku cukup senang karena Koukicchi ada di dekatku-ssu._"

Tiba-tiba Shougo tertawa kencang, membuat ketiga yang lainnya terkejut., Rinnosuke bahkan sampai mundur saking terkejutnya. "_Hahaha! Dasar aneh kalian berdua! Kabur hanya karena ada orang ketiga? Dasar pengecut!_"

Ryouta akan memprotes ucapannya kalau saja Rinnosuke tidak memutus ucapannya. "_..._"

Ryouta langsung tertawa senang. "_Hahaha! Jadi namanya Shuuzo ya? Siapa dia? Jangan-jangan kau bernasib sama dengan kami dan sebenarnya kau pun kabur dari rumah, ya?_"

Kouki lagi-lagi tidak mengerti, "_Rinnosuke-san bilang apa?_"

Sambil masih tertawa, Ryouta menjawab, "_Rinnosuke-san mengatakan tadi Shougo-kun terbangun sambil meneriakkan nama Shuuzo._" Respon Kouki agak berbeda sebab dia menatap Shougo dengan pandangan simpati yang membuat Shougo agak risih. Shougo tidak pernah ditatap selekat itu selain oleh Shuuzo.

Menyerah, akhirnya Shougo menjelaskan, "_Iya... aku kabur dari rumah karena alasan yang sama dengan kalian. Shuuzo membawa Makoto ke rumah, padahal dia sudah punya aku! Memangnya satu tidak cukup, ya?_" protesnya.

Keadaan menghening selama beberapa saat. Bingung, itulah yang Kouki dan Ryouta rasakan mengenai bagaimana mereka harus merespon. Mau tak mau Ryouta, teman berkelahi Shougo, merasa agak sedih. "_Shougo-kun, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita kabur bertiga? Pasti lebih seru._"

"_Bolehkah?_" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"_Tentu saja, Shougo-san. Pasti-_"

Ucapan Kouki terputus saat tiba-tiba terdengar bel berbunyi. Sepertinya si tamu sangat tidak sabar sebab dia menekan bel beberapa kali hingga menimbulkan suara bising di dalam rumah.

Dengan agak tergopoh, sosok ramah yang belum diketahui namanya tadi berlari menuju ruang tamu dan membuka pintunya. Berkat kuping mereka yang sensitif terhadap suara sekecil apapun, keempat yang berada di ruang keluarga dapat mendengar jelas pembicaraan antara si tuan rumah dan tamunya walau suara mereka tersamarkan suara suara rintik hujan.

"Tsuchida-san, maaf sudah merepotkan. Aku adalah Nijimura dan mereka adalah Kuroko dan Akashi. Kami hendak menjemput mereka."

"Ah, tentu saja. Silakan masuk," balas si sosok ramah yang akhirnya diketahui bernama Tsuchida. "Untunglah di _collar_ mereka tercantum alamat kalian, jadi aku tahu harus menghubungi kemana."

Di dalam ruangan, Kouki, Ryouta, dan Shougo terkejut, terutama Shougo saat mendengar suara Shuuzo. Inginnya menjauh, tetapi kakinya yang sakit melarangnya bergerak. Hal yang sama terjadi pada Kouki dan Ryouta, keduanya beku di tempatnya. Ketiganya berpikiran sama, '_Kami dijemput. Apakah berarti kami masih disayang?_' Rinnosuke tidak mampu berkomentar banyak selain menatap ketiganya dengan cemas.

"Shougo! / Ryouta! / Kouki!" ucap ketiganya bersamaan dengan nada cemas sambil bergerak mendekat pada masing-masing hewan peliharaan mereka.

"Anjing bodoh! Apa yang lakukan! Kau membuatku cemas!" kata Shuuzo sambil memeriksa kaki belakang Shougo yang agak bengkak bekas terserempet tadi.

"Ah, Nijimura-san, tolong jangan dimarahi. Ini kesalahanku," ucap Tsuchida.

"Tapi ini tidak akan terjadi kalau si anjing nakal ini tidak seenaknya pergi dari rumah!"

Berbeda dengan Shuuzo, respon Tetsuya dan Akashi terasa lebih lembut. Mereka tidak membentak apalagi mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar.

"Ryouta, kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Aku sangat khawatir," kata Tetsuya tulus sambil memeluk anjing Golden Retriver-nya tersebut. Merasa bersalah karena telah membuat majikannya cemas, dia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Tetsuya. Tidak lupa dengkingan sedih dia keluarkan. "Aku minta maaf kalau aku ada salah, ya."

Hal yang tak berbeda jauh juga dilakukan Seijuurou terhadap Kouki, kucing Angora-nya. Perbedaanya, dia tidak banyak mengeluarkan kata-kata apapun. Dia hanya mengelus punggung kucingnya tersebut sambil menatapnya tajam. "Kau bergaul terlalu lama dengan Ryouta dan Shougo. Lama kelamaan kau akan bertingkah aneh seperti dua anjing itu. Lihat, betapa berantakannya kau."

Di salah satu sudut ruangan, Tsuchida Satoshi hanya menatap kagum pada ketiga majikan dan hewannya masing-masing.

"Tsuchida-san, terima kasih banyak atas pertolongan dan pemberitahuannya. Entah apa yang akan terjadi bila Anda tidak menyerempet anjingku, pasti mereka bertiga sudah pergi jauh," kata Shuuzo sambil menyalami Tsuchida.

Tsuchida tersenyum canggung. "Hahaha, baru sekarang aku diberi ucapan terima kasih karena menyerempet," balasnya sambil membalas tangan Shuuzo.

"Aku benar-benar berterimakasih sekali, Tsuchida-san. Maaf sudah merepotkan," ucap Tetsuya sambil tak lupa menyalaminya.

Berbeda dengan Seijuurou yang adalah seorang Akashi yang kekayaannya menggunung. Saat tangannya menyalami Tsuchida, dengan agak memaksa Seijuurou menjejalkan kertas ke tangan Tsucida.

"A-Akashi-san, aku tidak bisa menerima ini!" Matanya membola saat melihat deretan angka yang terpampang di kertas cek tersebut.

Sambil tersenyum simpul, Seijuurou menjawab, "Cek itu bukan untuk Anda, tetapi untuk anjing Anda karena sudah menemani Kouki dan yang lainnya," kata Seijuurou dengan entengnya sambil melirik sekilas pada si anjing Saint Bernard bernama Rinnosuke tersebut. Dengan ucapan yang sepertinya adalah harga mati barusan, Tsuchida tak mampu membalas berkata apapun. Dengan agak ketakutan karena tidak pernah memiliki uang sebanyak ini, dia mengantongi cek tersebut lalu membimbing ketiga tamunya menuju pintu depan. Saking gugupnya, Tsuchida lupa menawari ketiganya minuman.

Saat inilah kehebohan terjadi. Shougo yang pastinya sulit berjalan karena kakinya yang lecet dan bengkak, mau tak mau Shuuzo harus menggendongnya menuju mobil. Secara tiba-tiba dia memberontak dan secara terpaksa Shuuzo melepas gendongannya. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran anjing Siberian Husky tersebut, dia mendorong Seijuurou hingga nyaris terjengkak ke belakang kalau saja Tetsuya tidak segera menangkapnya. Kouki terlepas dari gendongan Seijuurou dan mendarat mulus dengan keempat kakinya di lantai.

Tanpa dimengerti, Shougo membuka moncongnya lebar-lebar dan menggigit leher bagian belakang Kouki. Seperti induk anjing atau kucing menggendong anaknya, Shougo membawa lari Kouki ke bawah hujan. Tidak benar-benar membawanya lari sebab kakinya yang masih sakit melarangnya berlari cepat. Dengan mudah Ryouta menyusul keduanya dan menggigit _collar_ milik Shougo, menariknya kembali pada majikannya. Di bawah hujan, dua anjing saling balas menggonggong dan satu kucing mengeong kesakitan.

Berkat kerja sama antara Ryouta dan Shuuzo, Kouki terlepas setelah nyaris setengah jam 'pertarungan'. Perjalanan jauh yang Kouki, Ryouta, dan Shougo namai kabur selama kurang lebih enam jam tersebut, akhirnya berakhir dengan Seijuurou yang pulang tanpa mengucap salam sambil memasang mimik kesal, Shuuzou yang menyeret Shougo menuju mobil, serta Tetsuya dan Tsuchida yang saling membalas senyum canggung.

**.**

**-THE END-**

**.**

**Omake 1 (Kediaman Akashi)**

Hari ini terasa sangat panjang. Setelah perjalanan dari rumah Tsuchida, dengan segera Seijuurou memandikan Kouki. Entah berapa banyak sampo yang dia gunakan, yang jelas dia harus membersihkan kucingnya dari bekas air liur Shougo. "Anjing kurang ajar. Seenaknya mau membawa lari kucingku," rutuk Seijuurou berulang kali.

Saking lelahnya, setelah mengeringkan rambut di tubuh Kouki, Seijuurou langsung menuju ke kamarnya sambil membawa Kouki. Melihat kasur milik Seijuurou, Kouki langsung berontak dan mencakar lengan Seijuurou, lalu berjalan keluar kamar, meninggalkan Seijuurou yang menatapnya bingung dan si kelinci putih yang seenaknya tidur di kasur tersebut.

"_Pokoknya sampai Shintarou-san keluar dari kamar ini, aku tidak akan tidur bersama Seijuurou-san!_"

Selama beberapa hari, Kouki 'mengungsi' ke kamar ayah Seijuurou.

.

**Omake 2 (Kediaman Kuroko)**

Saling kedip dan saling pandang. Itulah yang Ryouta dan Shige, kucing peliharaan Tetsuya, lakukan. Tetsuya menatap kedua hewan peliharaannya dengan bingung. Shige yang baru berusia dua bulan, bermanja-manja kepada Ryouta. Kucing itu mengeluskan kepalanya pada leher Ryouta sambil sesekali mengeong, sedangkan Ryouta sendiri hanya menatapnya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Setelah beberapa menit seperti itu, dengan sayang Ryouta menjilati rambut di tubuh Shige.

'_Syukurlah, sepertinya Ryouta mulai menerima Shige,_' pikir Tetsuya. Berbeda dengan Seijuurou, Tetsuya mengerti mengapa anjingnya sampai lari dari rumah; Ryouta cemburu dan khawatir karena datangnya hewan peliharaan lain.

Hanya dalam hitungan hari, Ryouta berubah menjadi _brother-complex_ terhadap Shige, tidak memedulikan mereka yang berbeda spesies. Sepertinya Ryouta memiliki kecenderungan suka pada kucing sebab sikapnya pada Kouki dan Shige adalah sangat melindungi mereka.

.

**Omake 3 (Kediaman Nijimura)**

Hanya gongongan yang setiap hari Shuuzo dengar di rumahnya. Pelakunya sudah jelas, Shougo dan si pendatang baru berjenis Doberman, Makoto. Keduanya hanya saling menggonggong, tanpa benar-benar berkelahi secara fisik. Salahkan dirinya yang sangat menyukai anjing, bukannya mengadopsi anjing berukuran kecil, Shuuzo justru mengadopsi yang tak kalah besarnya dibanding Shougo-nya.

Nyaris setiap hari, Shuuzo mengumandangkan teriakan, "Berisik! Bisakan kalian diam, hah?!"

Biasanya Shougo akan menggonggongkan sesuatu yang Shuuzo pastinya tak mengerti. Andai Shuuzo mengerti, Shougo selalu mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama, "_Pokoknya aku mau kucing yang mirip si Chibi atau anjing seperti Ryouta!_" Shougo harus mengakui bahwa dia telah menganggap Kouki dan Ryouta sebagai temannya.

.

* * *

**Akhirnya kebuat juga fic model gini pake bahasa ibu, hhe. Mungkin ada yg lupa ttg nama lengkap para chara di sini: Rinnosuke Mitobe (anjing), Satoshi Tsuchida, Makoto Hanamiya (anjing), Shuuzo Nijimura, Shougo Haizaki (anjing), Kouki Furihata (kucing), Shintarou Midorima (kelinci), Seijuurou Akashi, Ryouta Kise (anjing), Shigehiro Ogiwara (kucing), Kuroko Tetsuya.**

**Semoga terhibur! Dan jangan lupa... Review please ^^**


End file.
